


Big God

by paige1989 (lesbianzukka)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adoring Hannibal Lecter, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Coming Untouched, Feral Will Graham, Fucking on the forest floor, God!Hannibal, God!Will, Hannibal is the Stag, Hannibal is the god of a Forest, I hope lol, I promise it makes sense and isn't weird, Light Choking, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Mostly Hannibal's POV, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shapeshifting, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will is an otter, Will is the god of a River that runs through Hannibal's Forest, but A/B/O adjacent perhaps, but it's not strictly so, it's my mythos so gods can mate i guess, not really A/B/O, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianzukka/pseuds/paige1989
Summary: In ancient times, Hannibal is the god of a vast and expansive Forest. He lives comfortably by himself, receiving plenty of offerings from the humans who live near the edge of his domain. Milennia pass like this, until one day, something changes. The trickle of water from the Mountain has become more persistent, and finally, a River has been born.The humans erect a new altar for the god of this new River, and Hannibal knows it is only a matter of time before someone appears to rule over it, responds to the altar's call for a master.Hannibal is curious. He hopes this new godling is someone he can sink his teeth into. He has been so very lonely.He never expected such a creature to be able to bite right back, but the more he takes him in, the less he wants to resist.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 300





	Big God

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've attempted to write fanfic since my teen wolf days in high school so please be kind ;_; also, i am completely shocked with myself that the song lyrics i used for the title of this fic weren't from hozier. this is very out of character of me tbh.
> 
> the title is from a song of the same name by florence + the machine
> 
> this is not fully beta-read but i did send some snippets to my friend kendall for her approval. she has not seen hannibal but i convinced her to start watching and sending her snippets helped with that as well hehe >:)
> 
> anyways without further ado here's 6.4k words of gods!hannigram porn

Hannibal knew it was coming. He knew it was coming because he could see the signs. Change was approaching. Ever so quickly for him, but of course, not perceptible to the humans and their short mortal existences. For the last few thousand years, he could see his Forest had been slowly changing.

It started small, with little paths here and there forming in between his trees after especially heavy rain. They grew as some of the earth eroded, made way for winding divots in the dirt that snaked from the mountainside at the edge of his domain, cutting into the very heart of him. Eventually, one route began to show favor over the others. It grew in size and depth, and it dried up less and less, sustained not only by the rains, but the melting snow from the tops of the mountains in the Spring. He could smell the change most of all, the earth more damp, the sharp scent of always-wet rocks and new types of moss that grew on the edges of this new inclusion, adding to the rich bouquet of his Forest.He found he quite liked the new scents. They settled in his chest, in his very existence, like the final pieces of an impossibly large and forever-changing puzzle. Once he let that though settle, he began to worry perhaps he was losing his edge; his teeth were going dull, his instincts less acute, his hold on the Forest not as strong. He did not like the idea of that.

He also did not wish to share his domain, but he supposed, as a god of this wood and nothing more, he could only enjoy his solitude for so long. Comparatively, he considered, it was better for a river to worm its way into him than for humans to disturb his realm. His Forest spanned hundreds of miles, almost wholly untouched by the bumbling mortal bipeds who lived mostly in the grasslands, at the edge of the mountains and on the outskirts of his woods. They had only just begun to understand farming, and they were still wary of the beasts and gods that protected the land. So long as his altar stayed full with offerings every solstice and equinox, so long as his trees stayed rooted in the ground he planted them in himself as a youngling god, he did not care what the humans did. They gave in excess when they needed to use a few of his trees for shelter and tools, so he did not mind.

But to have a youngling god born into his realm? This seemed out of the ordinary. Perhaps this happened more frequently in other places, but Hannibal had no reference. He did not like change, but he could adapt. This Earth was always changing, after all. This was the natural state of things. How foolish of him, even as a god, to think himself immune to it.

And so, with a mild annoyance, Hannibal accepted the fate that awaited him. A new god to rule this new river. It was only fitting. He hadn’t the faintest idea of how to reside over a body of water. Perhaps they would become a companion of sorts. Perhaps an enemy. He did appreciate a challenge, but he hoped it would not be too burdensome as to hinder his duties to his Forest and the comfortable existence he led.

Deep down, in his most secret thoughts, thoughts he barely even acknowledged, he hoped this new godling would be quick of wit, would challenge him in a way beyond the physical. He did not like to think about this for too long, however, because that would be to admit weakness. Even if it was just to himself, Hannibal had no desire to do so. Gods were not weak. To admit desire for something he could not create or take for himself left a bad taste in his mouth, like the rotting of a felled tree on the Forest floor. His humility only went so far. He was, after all, still a god.

He knew the day had finally come when the humans built a new altar, not too far from his at the eastern edge of his Forest. This new one lied in the space between the fresh river and the base of the mountain, made of water-smoothed rocks and stones, with driftwood to accent it, soft and velvety to the touch. It reminded him of his antlers in the springtime. He did not linger to see the name they would carve into the wood. He would know it soon enough.

He made his way from the edge of his Forest, powerful hooves carrying him to the heart of his land with the soft crunching of leaves accompanying each sure step. As he moved further in, the great oaks and powerful maples he had cultivated, grown, and loved since the beginning of time grew taller, their trunks getting thicker and closer together. The canopy of the trees overhead grew thicker as well, and eventually, he could no longer feel the steady warmth of the sun on the black fur of his back, the equally dark feathers at the base of his powerful neck. 

He approached his hearth in the direct center of the Forest, deciding at the last minute to change from his stag form. He hoped appearing before this new god in a human form would not frighten him, perhaps show the youngling he was willing to communicate right away to quell any hostility that could fester if they were both to stay in their bestial designs. Better to seem open and willing to communicate from the beginning. He could also gage the new godling more precisely if they were able to converse.

Taking the last few steps to his resting place, he willed his physical form to change. He took on the shape of a fair-skinned man, made to look slightly tanned by the sun with sandy-brown-blond-grey hair whisping across his forehead. He kept his maroon eyes, set them atop high and jutting cheekbones to give a regal look about him. It helped him to intimidate the few humans he allowed to gaze upon him. And of course, he could not bear to part with his great antlers, so he left them to protrude from the top of his skull. Patches of his human skin gave way to mossy greens, and he allowed a smattering of leaves to grow in his hair.

Just as he settled next to his ever-glowing hearthstone in his human-like body, contemplating whether he should conjure his throne to sit upon, Hannibal heard a splash on the riverbed a mere handful of paces to his left. He glanced over, keeping his legs outstretched as he leaned back with his hands behind him for support. He did not wish to threaten this newly-born creature.

After a moment, he saw a brown, furry head poke its head above a rock separating the earth from the water. Just as soon as it appeared, however, it was gone. Hannibal sighed inwardly. Perhaps this new god would be more of a nuisance than he had hoped.

This thought was quickly quashed, however, when the most beautiful figure he had ever seen emerged from the river, several meters downstream from where the curious otter had poked his head.

If Hannibal had the need for breath, his would have been caught in his throat.

This magnificent being was more fair-skinned than Hannibal was, with beautiful dark brown curls encircling his head like a holy crown, a square jaw tight and strong in its angles, with short hair covering his cheeks and chin, and beautiful lips, slightly turned down in wary curiosity. His curls dripped with the water from the river, the droplets rolling over his toned shoulders and pectorals. Hannibal followed their paths down his physique, noticing markings littering the creature’s body, almost like the freckles and moles of a human. Upon further inspection as the godling grew closer, he realized there were tiny, smooth pebbles embedded into his skin. They reminded Hannibal of the rocks he sometimes noticed would get stuck in the riverbed, buried by silt but still partly showing to the surface world, shining from the rush of water and beams of sunlight that would flit over them as the breeze shook the Forest canopy. He came closer to the hearth still, ever so cautious, and when Hannibal finally had the wherewithal about him to think of standing, he was almost knocked right back onto the ground at the sight that met him.

Those _eyes_. Oh, how he had never seen such a perfect color. They were a steely greyish-blue, and as Hannibal continued to stare into them, he swore the colors shifted and moved, just like the flow of the river from whence this otherworldly creature was born.

_Exquisite_.

Suddenly, Hannibal was all too aware of his presence throughout the Forest. If he concentrated deeply enough, he could feel the pulsing current of the river throughout his domain, like the pulsing of blood beneath his veins. He could feel _him_. He idly wondered if this was what it felt like to be human, to have blood and feel breathless at the sight of such beauty. His head was almost dizzy with it.

And then, _oh and then_ ,

“Hello,” the god said. His voice was so deep and rich, like the rush of a particularly fast and dangerous current over stones and roots and the dirt, but it was also so _smooth_ , washing over Hannibal like a cool and calming stream on a blistering day.

Those blue eyes were looking at him expectantly now, and Hannibal could just barely pull himself from his private worship long enough to respond. Just barely, but he stil did. He was not rude, after all.

“Beautiful creature,” Hannibal whispered hoarsely. “Are you the god of this River?”

With mirth bubbling under the surface of his gaze and amusement peeking out in the corners of his upturned lips, the god spoke again. “Yes,” he answered. “My name is…” he paused for a moment of consideration, letting his eyes flit about briefly as he thought of a name for himself. Hannibal waited eagerly for his decision, knowing it would become his favorite sound as soon as it left the River god’s lips. “Will,” he said firmly.

A small, satisfied smile started at the corners of Will’s mouth, growing bigger after a moment, reaching his eyes and pulling his lips back to show his white teeth, slightly pointed and just barely dripping with a light blue liquid, translucent and viscous. His venom. At the sight of it, Hannibal’s own pooled in his mouth in earnest as he barely strangled back a moan.

_I will devour him whole_.

“Will,” he said with reverence. He cherished the way it tumbled from his lips, and knew he would never tire of saying it. “My name is Hannibal, and I am the god of this Forest,” he said, finally introducing himself properly after all the ogling.He lifted his hands from his sides, raising his brow in question. “I am afraid I cannot help myself from asking. May I touch you, my dear Will?” he asked.

Not breaking eye contact, Will nodded sweetly. His dripping curls bounced as he did so, and Hannibal felt like weeping at the sight. He brought his right hand up to Will’s neck, smoothed his thumb over the sharpness of his jaw and stubble on his cheek. His left found its place at Will’s waist, smooth and cool and slick, with something thrumming just beneath the surface of his skin. Something magnificent and fierce and beautiful and absolutely _wild_.

Answering in kind, Will took Hannibal’s example with his right hand, curling it around the base of the Forest god’s neck while his left clung tightly to Hannibal’s shoulder, a vice grip that would crush a human’s bones to dust in a mere moment. Hannibal could feel the power of this amazing being to the very core. He had never felt such a hunger in his life, so immediate and deep and unyielding in its intensity.

In that instant, Hannibal’s understanding of the universe, the gods, the earth, his very _existence_ , shifted completely.Will’s touch surged through his being, sending every part of him alight with a newfound purpose. Hannibal’s lips parted, showing his crooked and sharp teeth dripping with his own sweet venom, golden and honey-like on his tongue. They both closed their eyes for a moment of pure ecstasy, tipping their heads back as this new connection between them formed. Hannibal savored every small whimper and shaky breath he could hear coming from Will, answered each sound with growls and chest-deep moans of his own.

After the initial surge, Hannibal gained enough of his senses to bring his eyes to meet Will’s once again. The connection was solidified immediately. Hannibal was filled to the brim with Will on every level of his being, as was Will with him. They both knew in that moment their immediate and unyielding devotion to each other was incomparable to anything that had come before, or would ever come after. Hannibal would destroy the entire earth and every living thing on it, dismantle his very own being and shatter his conscience mind if it would make Will happy. He promptly understood Will to have the same conviction for him, the mental link established through their touch creating a feedback loop of burning, ethereal desire that only increased with each passing moment.

Their connection was immediate, as permanent as Will’s winding River embedded in Hannibal’s Forest, intricately twisting and turning inside of him, touching every part of Hannibal and creating a place for Will to exist, to thrive inside of him. Their love was instantaneous and all-encompassing, Hannibal surrounding Will just as the Forest cradled the River as it flowed in between the trees.

They shifted closer to each other for a proper embrace, each falling to his knees in worship of the other. Hannibal felt Will move both of his arms to wrap around his neck. In response, he moved his hand still at Will’s jaw down, caressing his neck and clavicle, pressing just enough to see Will’s damp skin give as it moved further toward his chest. He could feel Will shaking, practically vibrating out of his skin. He ducked his head, tucked it into Hannibal’s neck as he let out little pants and mewls. Hannibal pressed his palm flat against Will’s pectoral, right over where his heart would be if he were human. He wanted to dig his fingers in, claw at the flesh and bone. He wanted to see Will’s heart for himself, take it, protect it, devour it, _cherish_ it.

Hannibal had heard of gods mating, bonding themselves to each other for all eternity in all ways, but he never even played with the possibility that he might find someone like Will who ignited the urge to do so in him so fiercely. This feeling was almost instant. How long had they been here, embraced in the dirt, shrouded from prying eyes by the Forest, from eavesdropping ears by the rumbling rush of the River?

Forever. Only a moment. This was too soon but also not soon enough.

“Hannibal,” Will breathed into his skin. He lifted his head from its hiding spot as Hannibal moved to grab Will by the waist with both hands. Their eyes met once again, and Hannibal noticed the light catching differently in Will’s eyes. He tore his gaze away briefly, taking in their surroundings. Ah. The Forest was slightly different, the canopy taller, trunks of trees thicker. A few centuries, then, of them locked in this embrace, drinking each other in. He did not even notice the passing of the seasons.

Hannibal’s thoughts soured slightly at this. Was he really so susceptible to being swept away in such frivolous emotions as love? This felt like weakness to him. It burned in his abdomen, where his stomach would be. Left an uneasy weight he did not wish to explore.

Will’s brows furrowed at the change in Hannibal’s expression brought on by these thoughts. “What is it?” he asked softly. This, coupled with the slight downturn of his lips, ignited another spark of desire within Hannibal. What would his Will look like when faced with true devastation? Would he weep, his lip quivering as Hannibal poked and prodded to break him further?

Unable to mask his thoughts from the planes of his face, Hannibal watched as Will’s expression morphed into one of understanding. Revulsion. Disgust. Surprise, then rumination over a mix of desire and curiosity. Finally, Will settled on pure excitement. It made the venom in Hannibal’s veins _sing_.

“I see the game you wish to play,” Will said. He leaned back enough to bring his hands to cup Hannibal’s face, palms resting on the high jut of his cheekbones. The tips of his fingers almost pressed into the base of Hannibal’s jet-black antlers. With movement as swift as the River’s most treacherous current, Will grabbed them, pulling Hannibal’s head up and back, exposing his neck. Hannibal gasped, squeezed his fingers into the flesh of Will’s hips so tightly he thought he might rip away the flesh. He allowed himself a moment to mourn the bruises he wished would appear, the unheard sound of Will’s flesh tearing under his claws. It would be _beautiful_.

Will lunged at Hannibal’s neck, assaulting the flesh with bites and licks as he continued between attacks. “You would do well to rethink your plan of attack,” he punctuated the words with a fierce bite, letting his razor-sharp teeth just barely nick the skin. Hannibal could feel Will’s venom burn into him at the spot, and he knew then and there that his Will was far superior to anything he could have hoped or imagined. “We have just spent the last few hundred years inside each other’s minds. I know what you think desire, but I will give to you what you truly need.” Will ended the words with another bite on the opposite side of his neck near the base, this one hard enough to sink his teeth deep into Hannibal’s muscle.

Hannibal let out a deep moan, half arousal and half pain. He felt dizzy with both. He reveled in it, in Will and his incomprehensible beauty and power. He felt more than heard Will’s rumbling, feral moan in response. It reverberated into his bones, simultaneously nourishing and weakening him to Will’s desires. Will licked and sucked all the way up from the fresh wound to the underside of Hannibal’s jaw, hands tightening impossibly further around his antlers.

Pulling back, Will forced Hannibal to look him in the eyes, now cold and calm with an underlying promise of something absolutely devastating. Oh, how Hannibal _ached_ for him. The surprise he felt when Will first grabbed him by his antlers was now fully replaced by heated arousal. More venom pooled in his mouth, making his jaw tick with a restless desire to bite back, to claim just as he had been. He let his lips part, showed his teeth dripping with golden-honey liquid. Will’s eyes moved down to his mouth to watch the viscous liquid, and something in his resolve broke.

Still holding Hannibal in place by his antlers, Will climbed into his lap, allowing their naked bodies to press flush against each other, chest to groin. Will let out a broken growl at the first feeling of their hard cocks sliding together. Hannibal gasped at the motion and sounds coming from Will as they began to slide together, friction eased by the slickness that leaked from their tips. Before Hannibal could think to do anything else, Will jostled him to regain his full attention, to make Hannibal look into his eyes. There was a fierceness growing in the blue of them, and Hannibal knew on instinct that the maroon-brown of his own had an intensity to match. He glanced down at Will’s beautiful lips, wet and plump from the thin sheen of River water and sticky blue venom threatening to spill from Will’s mouth. He could feel that same venom inside him, flowing through his veins, mixing with his own. It made him grown impossibly harder.

Sensing Hannibal’s growing arousal, Will let the corners of his lips twitch up, showing the tips of his impossibly sharp, blindingly white teeth. This was the only warning Hannibal was given before Will closed the remaining distance between them, sealing their lips together in something simultaneously holy and full of sin. Will wasted no time, bit and licked into every crevice of Hannibal’s mouth, sunk into Hannibal’s very essence, flooded even the smallest of divots and space between his teeth like water in a flood.

Hannibal thought this might be what drowning felt like. Will was around him and inside him all at once, and Hannibal found himself forever grateful that he didn’t need need to breathe. He never wanted to separate from this moment, of his Will, dripping and shaking and absolutely wild above him as he claimed Hannibal for his own. He almost did drown, until he remembered who he was long enough to reciprocate; to bit back and meet Will’s demands just as fiercely.

Hannibal plunged his tongue inside Will’s open mouth, past his sharp teeth, tasted even more of his venom. It reminded him of the freshest water imaginable, crisp and clear and life-giving. He tightened his hands on Will’s waist impossibly further, allowed his sharp claws to dig into the muscle and sinew as he thrust his hips up into Will’s. Will gasped and threw his head back, breaking them apart long enough for Will to moan into the trees. It echoed loudly through the Forest, rushed over Hannibal’s ears like the roaring waters of his love’s domain.

When Will composed himself enough to tip his head back down, shoulders rising up and down rapidly from the frantic gasps he had no practical need to take, he grinned ear to ear at Hannibal. “Take me, Hannibal,” he said breathlessly. He pushed his torso forward and took Hannibal’s earlobe between his teeth. “Make me yours,” he growled. “Just as I have claimed you and made you mine.” With Will’s head at this angle, his neck was mere inches away from Hannibal’s hungry teeth. Answering with a moan, Hannibal closed the distance and sunk his teeth into the smooth flesh.

Instantly, the connection somehow grew even stronger. Will let out the most guttural, animalistic sound, let the feeling of Hannibal’s venom mingling with his own settle over him. He began to move his hips in earnest, slid his hands from the top of Hannibal’s head to rest on his shoulders to give himself more leverage. He bounced his hips higher, angled himself so Hannibal’s leaking erection rubbed against his slick entrance, the tip catching slightly every time it passed over. Will whined at the feeling, bowed his head so their lips could touch, mingled their breath and felt dizzy with the power of having pieces of themselves running through each other’s veins.

“I will give you everything,” Hannibal sighed into Will’s mouth. He took Will’s bottom lip between his teeth, worked at it before letting it go with a slick sound, marveled at how much redder and beautiful it became under his ministrations. The truth of his own words almost shocked him in their intensity. Never before had Hannibal wanted to give anything to anyone. He knew this should infuriate him, snap him out of the frenzied lustful state he was in, but he found nothing of the sort when he searched his mind for resistance. All he could feel was the solid weight of Will above and on top of him, water dripping from his beautiful ringlets onto Hannibal’s chest and neck.

Will slid an arm down Hannibal’s chest, shifted it around his back to grip Hannibal’s arousal in his fist. He managed a few strokes before another wave of want overtook him almost completely, the heavy weight of Hannibal in his hand causing his last shred of resolve to disappear. Hannibal watched in awe as Will lined them up before he sunk down slowly onto Hannibal’s cock. His other hand, still on Hannibal’s shoulder, slid up to wrap around the base of his neck as he inched down to impale himself further.Hannibal looked down between them to see where they joined, took in the sight of Will’s flushed cock twitching in time with every gasp and contraction of his inner walls. He was dripping so much precome from his tip; the whole shaft was practically soaked from the translucent blue liquid. He reveled in the pressure of Will’s hand around his neck, Will’s slick inner muscles around him.

Will finally sank all the way down, flush with the base of Hannibal’s member. He shook with the effort to stay upright, and Hannibal couldn’t help the claiming kiss he gave Will, all tongues and teeth and sweet moans from deep within their chests. Hannibal was sure knew no life before this moment, before Will. That was no life at all, just a mere existence as he waited for this beautiful, deadly, _intoxicating_ creature to ignite something like this within him. Something he had no idea could even exist in a god such as himself.

Hannibal slid one hand from Will’s hip to his chest, explored the muscled plains of his abdomen before he reached his goal. He took Will’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting it to hardness as he ducked his head to attach his lips to the other. He sucked and licked and bit at the nub of flesh and the surrounding pectoral muscle, sliced through in some places where his teeth pressed just this side of too hard.

At the onslaught of his chest, Will came to life all over again in Hannibal’s grasp. He screamed as his hips twitched where they still sat in Hannibal’s lap, felt the pull and stretch of Hannibal’s substantial length inside him. He lifted his hips experimentally, causing Hannibal to groan and bite impossibly harder into his flesh. Hannibal moved the hand still at Will’s hip down to the dirt for leverage so he could thrust up into Will’s wet heat. Will’s hand tightened around his neck in encouragement as he moaned at the sensation. “Fuck,” he hissed. Hannibal grinned into his skin at the expletive, licking at the wounds before they could fully knit themselves back together.

Will moved to push Hannibal’s shoulders until he was laid down flat on the ground. Now with more room in this new position, Will let himself absolutely loose. He planted his knees in the dirt and leaves, kept one hand on Hannibal’s neck as he bounced enthusiastically on his cock, letting out mewls and gasps with each movement. Will leaned forward to rest his other hand next to Hannibal’s head, tensing around him as Hannibal hit that sweet spot inside him at just the right angle.

Hannibal moved both hands back to Will’s hips as he bent his knees to plant his feet firmly to the ground. He met Will thrust for thrust, a litany of moans and gasps escaping from both of their lips each time Hannibal slammed home. Will claimed Hannibal’s mouth with his own once again, barely dampening his beautiful whimpers as Hannibal continued his part in their shared conquest.

Hannibal could feel the dripping tips of Will’s hair brush against his cheeks and forehead with each jostling movement of his thrusts. He moved his hands from his godling’s waist to slide over his cheeks, supple and soft yet muscled and firm. He moved his right hand closer to Will’s entrance, touched two fingers to the place where the two met, and Will broke away from their kiss to let out the most beautiful sound, all agony and want and primal desire. Hannibal quickened his pace, felt Will’s beautiful, leaking cock grow impossibly harder against his stomach.

He took the opportunity to attach his mouth to Will’s pale neck once more, bit down so hard he was sure he would pull chunks of perfect flesh away when he was done. He salivated at the thought, introducing more of his venom into Will’s extraordinary being.

The bite was all it took for Will. He screamed Hannibal’s name like a prayer and a curse as he came, tightening around Hannibal in time with the spurts of come his own untouched length released. Hannibal groaned as some of it landed on his neck and jaw, stilled himself on an upward thrust so he was buried fully in Will to feel all the beautiful twitches and spasms of his orgasm.

After only a moment to let Will rest, Hannibal sat up, tightened his grip on Will, and turned them over so Will landed flat on his back with Hannibal towering over him.

“I am not done with you yet, sweet thing,” Hannibal said, punctuated the end of his words with a deep thrust. He reveled in the way Will’s beautiful eyes rolled back, his thick lashes fluttering over his cheekbones as he spread himself wide and bared his neck to Hannibal in invitation. Hannibal braced himself on his knees, grabbed Will’s hips, and pulled up at the same time he thrust forward, causing Will to arch his back and let out a broken whine.

Hannibal lifted one of Will’s legs over his shoulder as he quickened his pace, changing the angle of his movements every few thrusts until —

Will sobbed openly, tears welling up in his eyes as Hannibal found the spot he was looking for. He doubled his speed, put more power behind his thrusts to keep those beautiful noises coming from Will’s parted lips. Hannibal could see his aching cock was still hard, leaking more liquid each time it twitched against Will’s stomach.

Hannibal wrapped his left hand around Will’s right ankle, bit at his muscled calf as he let his other hand wander to Will’s erection. He took it at the base, squeezed with just enough pressure to elicit another round of full-body shivers from Will, who was now moaning breathlessly in reaction to each of Hannibal’s deep, continuous thrusts.

“You belong to me,” Hannibal growled into his skin. “Take my offering at the altar of your body, and I, too, will belong to you.” He let his thrusts build up in pace, felt himself get closer and closer to the edge as he fucked into Will’s wet entrance.

Hannibal looked up from his focus on Will’s length to meet his eyes, and Will lost control a second time. He shook with the force of his orgasm, somehow even more intense and quick to come than the first, his cock pulsing his release onto his own cheeks and hair. Hannibal let himself go at the sight of Will like that, mewling and whimpering at his persistent movements in and out of his tight heat.

With a gasp and primal moan, Hannibal snapped his hips forward with such force he could have sworn the ground beneath them cracked. _Let it swallow us whole_ , he thought. _We are more than the sum of our parts now; nothing could kill us_. His release burst from him like a river bursting through a dam, filled Will up with more of his venom and essence and _life_ so beautifully it almost made Hannibal dizzy with how absolutely right it felt.

They stayed like that for a few moments, locked in place as they ran their hands over each other’s skin while Hannibal emptied himself into Will, as Will accepted it with a wicked, beautiful smile on his face. In the precious moments of this afterglow, Hannibal found himself curious about Will’s taste where they were still joined. With an arched brow and feral grin, Hannibal slowly pulled out of Will, savored the whimpers that left his lips at the movement.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s torso and turned him onto his stomach, Will going with pliancy and ease in his post-orgasmic haze. He settled on his kees, let his head rest over his arms folded in the dirt as he spread his legs, content to let Hannibal have his way with him. Hannibal absolutely preened at the sight, grabbed one cheek in each hand and spread them wide before diving in with his mouth.

Will immediately tensed before releasing a long, drawn-out moan. Hannibal pressed his mouth in further, let his teeth nip at the rim as he licked into Will. He could taste Will’s sweet, fresh slick on his tongue, savored the way it mixed with his own release as it slowly leaked out. Hannibal pressed his tongue further inside, moaning as he felt Will’s muscles shake and spasm around it.

Will’s whole body shook once more as he arched his spine and pressed back into Hannibal’s eager mouth, slick and Hannibal’s come leaking out of him in a constant stream. Hannibal’s lips and chin were wet with it. The taste and feel of Will’s arousal mixed with his own set something off within him once again, and after a few more well-placed licks and bites, Hannibal pulled away. He could hear Will’s whine of protest, but it was quickly quieted by Hannibal pressing into him again. He took Will from behind like some sort of animal, and they both savored the primal feeling of fucking on the Forest floor, lost in their most basic instinct and desires.

“Hannibal,” Will gasped. He sounded like he wanted to say more, but cut himself off with a bone-deep moan as Hannibal pulled out slowly before thrusting back in with all the force he had. Once he recovered as much as he could, still gasping and whimpering with each of Hannibal’s expert thrusts, Will tried again.

“Hannibal _please_ ,” he begged. Hannibal wasn’t quite sure what Will was begging for, and he doubted Will was even aware of his ramblings in the debauched state he was in, but Hannibal tried to abide by his request regardless.

Keeping his pace steady, Hannibal slid his right hand up Will’s back, taking time to smooth his fingers over each knob in his spine. Will’s breath stuttered at the soft act, the intimacy of it, and Hannibal could tell he was choking back tears as he pleaded nonsense. He wanted to see them stream down Will’s angelic features.

Hannibal quickly grabbed Will by the back of his neck, yanked him back so they were flush against each other once more, this time Hannibal’s chest to Will’s flank. The shift in the angle of Hannibal’s thrusts wracked another sob from Will’s throat, and Hannibal settled one arm around his chest to stop him from collapsing forward. The other, around Will’s front to wrap around his inner thigh, gripped so tightly he could feel the flesh give to his sharp fingers. Through his now freely flowing tears, Will smiled at the possessive nature of Hannibal’s actions. He let himself sink further into Hannibal, trusted Hannibal to keep them both upright and afloat as he lost himself to Hannibal’s touch, his movements, his scent.

Hannibal’s scent was all over him now, just as his was on Hannibal. Will’s nostrils flared as he took more of it in between his pleasured gasps, breath hitching and stuttering even further when Hannibal slid his arm from his chest to wrap a hand tightly around his neck once more. Will felt absolutely mad with pleasure, dizzy with power and need and how _right_ this all felt.

Will could feel Hannibal’s hips stuttering, his grip on Will’s neck and thigh tightening exponentially, breaths becoming more ragged and punctuated by sighs and moans. Will gasped in return, put his hands over Hannibal’s as he leaned and angled his neck back to give access to his mouth.

Instead, he was met with the underside of Hannibal’s jaw, the Forest god’s head thrown back in pleasure. Will licked at the spot and moaned into his skin, let his teeth catch on the flesh, the tears on his cheeks stain Hannibal’s neck.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled into Hannibal’s jugular.

Hannibal roared in response, thrusting so hard the whole Forest shook with his movements. The sound alone sent Will over the edge for the third time, his voice breaking with the intensity of his release. Hannibal followed after several more thrusts, kept his cock buried deep inside as he panted against Will’s hair, breathing in his scent.

Slowly, they both relaxed enough to sink to the ground together, Hannibal slowly pulling out of Will with a hint of regret on his face as he watched the evidence of his orgasm slowly drip out of Will once more. Sighing, Hannibal conjured his throne next to them, a hulking, powerful thing made of the oldest oak tree, ancient runes and prayers carved along the back and sides.

Hannibal stood, holding out his hand for Will to take. When will joined him, Hannibal cradled his face in his hands, wiped away the still-tacky tears on his red cheeks. Will looked at him with something akin to awe in his eyes as he leaned closer, let his chin jut out in inquiry.

Hannibal obliged happily, leaning in and sealing Will’s lips with a fierce but chaste kiss. As their lips touched, both of them began to slowly change. They broke apart, Hannibal leading Will to his throne, now adorned with slick, water-smoothed rocks, damp to the touch, river silt and sand stuck between crevices and in the carvings.

Hannibal sat in this new throne of both of their making, pulled Will into his lap to encourage him to rest. Will sighed sweetly, wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and kissed his neck softly.

Hannibal’s antlers now sat heavier on his head. He could hear and feel water dripping from them, and he somehow knew the tines now matched the pebbles and stones littering Will’s skin. As he ran a hand through Will’s lovely curls, he noticed them to be slightly less wet. Still dripping, but closer to damp. When he pulled his hand away, he noticed little pieces of leaves, bark, and needles caught between his fingers.

They had changed each other. Permanently. This greatly pleased Hannibal. Possessive pride and love thrummed throughout his body, and he knew from the relaxed and sated set of Will’s shoulders that he felt the same.

“We have become something entirely new, my love,” Hannibal whispered into his curls.

Humming in agreement, Will melted further into Hannibal’s embrace before responding.

“It’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of gods having venom is one i first saw in the "ocean eyes" series by YouAreMyDesign here on ao3. i loved it so much as a concept that i had to include it in my story but obviously it's not my original idea so i have to give credit where it's due! that series is amazing and you guys should read it too (but i'm sure a lot of you have since all 4 works in it have close to 20k hits collectively lol)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at hogvvarts and on twitter at novillainbarnes! please let me know if you liked this i was rly nervous to post it :')
> 
> kudos, comments, and shares are always appreciated :)


End file.
